


Illogical fondness

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M, Romance, hinted bokuaka, hinted kuroken, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku ponders over his relationship with Lev, but finds that there never really was anything to ponder over after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical fondness

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble ft. yakulev.   
> they're just so cute and I had to write them.. enjoy!

Yaku had never been a particularly jealous person when it came to relationships. He'd trust his partner and if they betrayed his trust, he'd dump them and never look back. 

He had always been extremely loyal, be it to volleyball or to relationships and he valued honesty a lot. If he were going to be completely honest, he would have liked to be with a person that was just as serious as he was himself. 

However, that's not how he ended up. Oh no, not even close. Yaku still wondered how he ended up where he was. He wasn't sure if he'd ever understand. 

He understood why Kuroo and Kenma were dating and why Bokuto and Akaashi were dating. That was obvious and clear as day to him. His own relationship, however, was a complete mystery to him. 

Granted, it was fun, exciting and comfortable, but it was tiring and it made him exhausted. It made his heart beat faster with both rage and love. 

It was weird, to put it simply. Being in the relationship he was in, was weird. 

It was weird because he'd gladly throw himself at his partner after a win in a match. Weird because he'd gladly stroke his partner's back and kiss his hair when his partner blamed himself for their loss. 

His relationship was full of emotions, both good and bad ones. Yaku loved it. It made him feel alive. 

"Mori! Mori! Sorry I'm late!" Yaku turned around at the sound of his name, or nickname, being spoken. His face broke out into a small smile and he reached for the large hand hanging by his partner's side. "It's fine. I didn't wait long." Yaku looked up at his partner who gave him a grin in return. 

Oh yes, this was definitely the kind of relationship he wanted to stay in. Comfortable, loving, yet filled with surprises. 

"You better hit more of Kenma's spikes today, Lev or your practice will have been for nothing." Yaku sighed softly and leaned slightly on his partner, the one and only Haiba Lev, while holding his hand. 

Lev laughed and squeezed his hand. "I'll show you how good I've become, Mori! Just you wait!" Lev sounded so confident that Yaku almost wanted to believe him whole-heartedly. 

"Sure, Lev, sure. Prove that statement first." Yaku couldn't help but grin a bit too. Lev was absolutely adorable when he was excited. Yaku wanted kiss him, right there, but he didn't. 

That would have to wait until Lev had successfully spiked ten of Kenma's tosses. Lev liked to be kissed after he had achieved things like that, and Yaku was not going to deny him. 

Well, it was more that Yaku liked it just as much. The way Lev's eyes would shine at his little victory wasn't good for Yaku's health, but he loved seeing it. 

He just loved Lev, a lot, even if he caused a lot of trouble here and there.


End file.
